Denying the Imprinted
by EdwardBellaLuv4ever
Summary: Renesmee had always wondered why a lone werewolf among so many vampires stayed with them for so many years, and when they move to a new home, away from Forks again, she learns the truth behind Jacob's undenying loyalty. Please please read this!
1. Chapter 1: Admiration

_**Hello All!!! I wrote this a while ago, and then finally decided to put it up on fanfiction! It is my "what if" idea. I have alot in store for this. Tell me what you think! **_

_**The Preface, is sort of, something you should think about. In every chapter after this one, there will be little hints os something. . .I won't tell you what though.**_

_**Anyways, I hop you enjoy it!**_

**Denying the Imprinted**_**  
**_

* * *

_**POV Renesmee:**_

_**Preface**_

My heart raced, my breathing was gasps. My hands clutched soft cotton, my nose breathed in musty wood. My body felt raw, all my nerves reacting like wild fires at every touch.

What was happening? What was becoming of my resolve? Was this my impending demise?

I didn't know what it meant. I didn't understand what I was feeling.

My body burned, and my heart raced on.

All I could feel was heat, on ever surface of my body. It was like the sun was rising. The warmth the exuded from my body made no sense. The smile on my lips made no sense.

None of THIS made sense! What was happening to me? What was I doing?

Through all the heat, the palpitations, the confusion, I knew that this wasn't wrong though. I knew that it was meant to be. I knew this was my fate and nothing else. No, I knew this wasn't wrong. Nothing had gone awry.

All I knew was that. . .

_THIS_ felt right.

**Chapter 1: Admiration**

_Yeah, go for it! Keep staring at him! Maybe he will fall in love with you and get over me!_

I thought fiercly to the girl who was eyeing Jacob with a sexual fervor that drove me mad. Why couldn't he look at the girl and not at me? She was pretty. She seemed nice enough. Her name was Georgia. Why couldn't Jacob want her?

I hated hurting Jacob by constantly rejecting him but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't return the love he felt for me. Just like my mother. I had found out three years ago that Jacob had once been madly in love with my mother. Before I was born, thankfully. But she was in love with my father Edward, and she couldn't love Jacob enough to be with him.

Sadly. . . I was just like my mother. In the same situation. . . What was the most discomforting in this whole mess was that I was in the same situation with the_ SAME _person.

I had loved Jacob like he was mine since I could remember. But not in a romantic way what so ever.

I glanced up and saw the girl across the cafeteria staring longingly into Jacob's back. Ugh. Why didn't he just turn around and see her? He had to feel his intuition kicking in. He had to feel her ugly brown eyes burning wholes into his huge back.

"Jacob, I think you have an admirer. . ." I murmured to him, not quite meeting his brown eyes.

"Oh, that's. . .nice." he shrugged not interested at all. He didn't turn around. Most males—what with egos the size of Russia – would be intrigued and slightly flattered by a pretty girl that expressed interest. But Jacob was too infatuated with me that he had no interest in any other woman. I sighed heavily.

Jacob tried not to show how he felt around me—he knew that it bothered me—but he slipped often. I knew it hurt him to be rejected constently, and I hated doing it. But I couldn't change the way I felt. I wished that they would change, so I wouldn't hurt him anymore but they wouldn't—couldn't.

Bella and Edward we even more upset about it. They hated seeing me be so adamant and mercinary. Again I wished my feelings would change. Nothing hurt more then upsetting my parents, whom I loved so dearly.

Emmett chuckled and looked behind him. " Nice." Emmett nodded in approval. "Jak—"

"What the hell Emmett?" Rosalie snapped, smacking his shoulder.

"Sorry, baby." Emmet frowned.

"How can you think that is_ NICE_?" Rosalie asked in a scathing tone.

"I don't really. She is pretty. . .for a human I mean. But I'm not into humans or anything. They're gross." Emmet stumbled frantically for the right words.

"Hey!" Edward punched him in the arm, and looked pointedly at my mother. "Watch it."

"Cool it Edward, you know what I mean. And Rose, babe, you know you are the sexiest cat in here." He looked to Rosalie and smirked. After a second of glaring at him, she gave in and giggled.

Ugh. That was a _VERY _unnecessary comment. . .

"Anyways. . ." Emmett rolled his eyes and looked to Jacob. "Jake I think you should go for her. Your human, sort of, and she's human." He shrugged.

"No thanks." Jacob smiled and took a humungous bite out of his steak sandwich.

Emmett and I sighed. Emmett felt terrible for Jacob so he was always trying to persuade Jake to consider other girls. No matter how many times he tried, Jacob wouldn't budge an inch.

The rest of my family didn't like to interfere. Bella talked to Jacob sometimes when he was feeling low, about me. And that was the most she felt comfortable doing. Edward was my father, so he wasn't trying to really persuade me to like Jacob—since he didn't want any man to have his hands around his baby- but he wasn't going to tell Jacob to _TRY_ to move on. And we all knew that that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Alice was one of Jacob's closer friends in the family, but she never spoke about me to him or him to me. Jasper sided with her as always. Rosalie, and Jacob didn't really get along that well. Even after 12 years of living together, so she didn't mind seeing him blue. Esme and Carlisle cared for Jacob dearly, like a son, but they loved him to much to hurt his feelings. So I was forced to live with this "eye harassment" for a long time then.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and quietly. I left with everyone, and then headed o my locker. This was one of the few classes I didn't have with Jacob. I would be lonely but relieved. Jacob was a my best friend, well my only friend to be frank, so this class was bound to be as lonely as ever.

I strolled into my 3rd period class and sat silently, getting ready to endure the next painfully boring hour.. School was a breeze for all of us, and I never really had to pay strict attention. It was my 4th time through high school so I knew all the material that was taught.

"Hi, Renesmee," I heard Conor, a friendly teen, that was tall and gangly, and blonde. Ugh, I didn't like blonde human boys. They reminded me of border collies, for some strange reason. They weren't at all my type.

"Hello, Conor." I smiled.

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party this weekend?" Conor asked hopefully. "It's at my place. . ." he shrugged and raised his blonde eyebrows.

"Er, thank you for asking me Conor but unfortunately I am visiting my Grandpa this weekend. "I lied quickly. Unlike my mother, I had a rare talent for lieing. Though I didn't often, I still could convince anyone of anything if wanted to. Edward said that it was because I was charming and could wrap people around my finger because of it.

"Oh, its gonna go pretty late. You can always come later?" Conor suggested.

"He lives in Washington actually, so we have to fly. I don't get to see him often anymore so I can't pass up the opportunity," I murmured. Ever since we had moved to this god-for-saken town we usually only left to see Charlie when it was sunny. "I'm sorry, but there will be other parties right?" I asked brightly, trying to wipe the frown off his face. I grinned at him in encouragement. With out seeming to resist he grinned back.

"Sure!" he said excitedly and then went to his seat.

Class started a few moments later and I dozed off within minutes. I wish I could go to sleep, but I didn't want to get in trouble. I might as well sleep through all my classes, since the teacher never bothered to call on me. I always got the answer right.

The bell rang suddenly and rushed off as quickly as I could without bringing attention to myself. I may not be as fast as normal vampires, but I was fast enough. I despised the leisurely pace of humans just as much as any other vampire.

I arrived at my next class after stopping to get my English books. This was a class I did have with Jacob. I was tense the second I thought of him, yet I was more at ease. He was a safe harbor, sunny, warm, but his feelings made me grind my teeth together in frustration.

Jacob scurried in just then and came to sit next to me.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled.

"Hey, Ness." He grinned and then sighed. "Listen I know you hate it when I get all lovey with you, but when we get home I need to talk to you. Privately."

Lovey?

_As in we are going to talk about your love for me? _I thought to myself.

And privately? What did that mean?

"Sure" I muttered hesitantly. The hour flew by like the blink of an eye. Mostly because I had company.

And then we were home. I went straight for the stairs when I got inside. I was in a panic. I had no idea what to do.

"_. . .When we get home I need to talk to you. Privately.". _I remembered Jake's words from class and grimaced.

Talk to me? Privately?

Again. . .what did that mean?

* * *

**_OKay seriously people, this will get better! but i really love reviews!!_**

_**What do you think?? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**:) Thanks everyone!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**Denying the Imprinted  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Tears**_

I went into my room and plopped down on the bed. My frustration was making me belligerent, and harsh. So when Jacob knocked on the door softly I practically growled, "what?"

"Can I come in?" Jacob asked. I took a deep breath, once. Twice, A third time.

"Yes." My voice was less snappy but I still sounded frustrated. Jacob come in and sat next to me on the bed, and was silent. He kept his eyes away from me and was biting down on his lip, hard.

"What is it Jacob? What do you have to talk to me privately about?" I snapped.

"It isn't really all that private. Edward can hear every word you think, and the rest of them can hear every word you speak. Besides they already know what I have to say." He avoided my questioning, and still hadn't met my infuriated gaze.

"Why am I the last to know?" I whispered shocked.

"It is sort of delicate. . ." he muttered. I had nothing to return with, s we sat in silence for a moment. Jacob took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go." He turned and looked at me for the first time.

He surprised me by blushing. If I hadn't been watching his face so intently I wouldn't have noticed the change in colour. His skin was rusty brown. His innocent eyes cut through my rudeness then. I sighed too and placed my hand onto his. His skin was the only thing that felt warm to me. He was 3 degrees warmer then me. I ran warm 106.9 while he was a toasty 109.9. Everything felt cold to him and I.

"Tell me Jacob." I may not want to hear it, but I hating seeing him so conflicted.

"I don't know how, but I want to make something clear." He looked to me and stared intently into my eyes. "I didn't ask for this."

"This?" I wondered, confused.

"_THIS_." He gestured to the room we sat in. "This" he waved all around him. I still didn't understand what he meant. "I didn't ask to live with the Cullens. I didn't stay with you because I was in love with your mother. The second you were born I no longer felt drawn to Bella. I will always be her best friend, but I will never want more then that. I didn't ask for that to happen. I didn't ask to. . ." He looked away shyly.

"Yes?" I pressed.

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you." He shook his head infinitesimally.

My heart started pounding. I knew that he loved me, but I had never heard it admitted. No one aside from family had told me they loved me before.

"Jacob, I. . ." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but I never ever could.

"Ness." Jacob said strongly. He seemed to gain his confidence suddenly. "I have never really explained some of the things that come with being a werewolf have I?" He asked.

I was confused by his rapid change of direction. "No. No, you haven't. Whenever I asked anyone they avoid my questions."

"And for good reason." He said to himself.

"Well do you want to tell em about them?" I asked.

"Only one. That is the reason I wanted to talk to you. It explains all of this." He gestured around himself again.

I nodded and waited.

"One of the things that come with the whole werewolf thing is the possibility of imprinting. It used to be rare, but a lot of the La Push pack has imprinted." He stopped talking and didn't seem inclined to continue.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. I was trying to reign in my curiosity and keep my voice calm.

"It is a powerful, altering thing, it is life changing." He laughed humorlessly. " You remember Sam and Emily right?" I was confused by his mind shift.

"Of course." Sam and Emily were married and, Sam was the Alpha of the pack back at home. They were a perfectly matched couple, and the love an adoration that radiated from their every movement was something I had only seen exchanged between my mother and father, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett. The way Sam looked at Emily! It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time! Like Emily was an angel!

My confusion was blown away as I realized where Jacob was going with this. . .

"Do you remember Jared? And Quil?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was afraid I would scream.

"See, for some people—depending on the girls age—imprinting is like love at first sight. Only stronger. Much, much, much stronger. And for others it is like gravity moves. Like every single thing that tied you to Earth meant nothing anymore. And the girl you see is the only thing that ties you to the universe. The only thing that matters. The girl becomes your entire world, your life. You become anything for her. Do anything for her." Jacob stared intently into my eyes as he said his next words. "The only thing he can't change is his feelings for her. They become a part of you, like your body changes for her. There is no real way to describe it. Those feeling will never go away."

I stared at the wall in front of me. My shoulders tense, my neck stiff as a rod, and my teeth so tight together they would have crushed granite. I pulled my hand away from Jacobs.

"Nessie. . .when you were born, your mother's heart stopped beating, but only for a minute or too. I thought she was dead, so I left. I thought that she was dead and that you were the reason why. So I went downstairs, to find you. I wanted to kill you." He winced at the idea.

I couldn't accept his words; I couldn't accept what he meant.

"But" He continued, not realizing how far gone I already was, "when I look into your eyes. . .gravity disappeared. Billy, Bella, Quil, my sisters. Everything. It was disappeared. You were the only thing that mattered. Renesmee. . .I. . .imprinted on you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and quickly spilled over. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes. I didn't want to accept what this meant.

"You. . .You imprinted. . .on a baby? On me?" I asked

"Yes. But it wasn't in a romantic way, not a--" I cut Jacob off before he could finish defending himself.

"So the way you feel. . .will never go away, never fade?" I whispered.

"No." Jacob said, shaking his head.

I got up and stocked out of the room. I slammed the door and ran down the stairs. Tears streaked down my face, and sobs slowly started to build in my chest. I ran to he back door, and ignored them calling me.

"Nessie?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Where are going, sweetheart?" Esme called.

"Nessie?" Edward called. I heard everyone else call my name.

I ran out the door, sobbing. Just before the door slammed in all of their faces, I heard my mother.

"Renesmee. Oh, my little girl." She whispered. She was the only one that didn't shout after me. But I heard her pursuit.

I ran toward the forest, not stopping for my mother, though she kept after me when I kept running. I sobbed and sobbed and tears ran down my face endlessly.

My breathing began to get labored and my speed began to wane. I faltered a few steps and then collapsed. I sat next to a tree and cried, waiting for her to appear. I heard her stop a few meters away and then walk towards me.

"I'm so sorry, darling." She whispered, as she sank to her knees. She wrapped her cool arms around me and held me against her, while I continued to sob.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I cried.

_How could they all keep this from me for twelve YEARS?_

"I wanted you to be ready. And I didn't want to hurt you." She said softly, brushing my bronze curls away from my face.

"Why didn't Jacob tell me?" I whispered, my sobs beginning to calm. I was the most hurt by his lies. He was my best friend, and he was the one that had imprinted. He should have told me years ago.

"He wanted to wait until you were at the age where you could love. He imprinted when you were a baby, he didn't want to scare you." She said.

"So?" I snapped. The tears were still running down my face, but the sobs had disappeared. Now I was crying out of anger. "Why couldn't you have told me 6 years ago? Or 3 years ago? Why not earlier?"

"I don't know. But it was not my job to tell. It was Jacob's." She said softly, kissing my cheek and then patting my arm.

"It's never going to go away?" I whispered again.

"No. No, Renesmee, it won't. You are just going to have to live with this." She muttered sadly. I could see in her eyes that she wished that I would just love him.

Bella was such a martyr. She was completely selfless. She never thought of herself, only others. She hated seeing Jacob in pain.

I suddenly flinched at the thought of what I had done to him. Storming away furiously would have grinded his heart to bits. I couldn't believe I was such a monster to have done that. I knew that I couldn't go back though. I couldn't face them yet, especially not Jacob.

I sighed and shifted in my mother's arms. I put my head in her lap and closed my eyes, the tears still falling. I still couldn't accept this legend.

"You don't want to go home tonight." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I nodded sadly.

"I understand." Bella stroked my hair.

"Can you stay here with me?" I asked. I knew nothing would comfort me more then her arms and her voice.

"Always." She whispered. . .I didn't want to think or feel. Just listen to the sounds around me.

I heard the soft sound of Bella's breath and mine. I could hear the birds all around us, though they stayed far away because of our scents. I could hear the spring bubbling in the north. I could hear everything. I could even hear my heart beat ever so slightly. It was faster than humans. More like a bird's heart.

My heart. . .

What was I going to do with it? I couldn't love who I wanted to. I didn't know how to love romantically! Just family love. Nothing more.

My heart ached for something to love.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!:)(:**_

_**Okay so, I know that this is really sad, and Renesmee is being awful to Jacob. But this was planned since the beginning. I have alot in plan for the next chapters to come. :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Painting

**Denying the Imprinted**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Painting_**

I woke the next morning disoriented. I felt my mother playing absentmindedly with my hair, and her humming a tune I recognized well. I was her lullaby. Edward had written it for her at the beginning of their wild and effortful relationship. He played it constantly, always with a peaceful smile on his lips. I think I could play the song myself just from ear. He loved my mother so much; it was like nothing else in the world. . .

Images, and words began to seep back into my mind, from the previous day. Jacob's hard laugh, my tears, his pain, my pain. Imprinting. I shuddered and opened my eyes.

"Good morning," Bella muttered. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I sighed and sat up. My head swan slightly as the blood rushed from my head. I looked around myself drowsily; I was in the forest still, and against the tree I had collapsed next to last night.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked cautiously.

"Want? No. Should? Yes." I whispered, staring off into the gloom. I faintly remember that it was thankfully a Saturday. My slight moment of happiness disappeared as I realized that I was going to have to face Jacob even sooner.

"Yes you should. Come one," she said as she sat me up farther, and dragged me to my feet. Horror crossed her face as she saw something on my face. Some expression I didn't know was there. All I new was that I felt numb, and yet sad. What could make her so horrified?

"Let's go." She choked out, and keeping her eyes far from mine. She held to my hand and we sped into the forest at full speed.

Within minutes we were in front of the house. It was big, and log wood, and rather nice looking. But nothing compared to our true home in Forks. I felt like a fish out of water here in Abbotsford, Canada. Really, I always felt that way. I _would _always feel that way. I would always feel different around every one. Wrong. Along. Other. This was because I wasn't fully a vampire. Though, now, my mother was a vampire. She wasn't one when she had me. I was a vampire hybrid. A half-breed; half human, half-vampire. As would I always be. I thought about this as I reluctantly approached the house, still clutching to my mother's ice-cold hand. The only person that felt alone in our environment was Jacob. He was the only true person I could confide in about this. He was a werewolf, human and wolf, coexisting together. But, unlike me he had family that was just like him. Me. . .I didn't have that luxury. I knew Nahuel—the only other vampire hybrid I personally knew, though there were only 5 others in the world we knew of—but only saw him form time to time. The last we had heard of him was 3 years ago. Jacob was the only one that could understand, and now I had probably hurt him so deeply that I punctured my heart to think of it.

I could hear the faint voices of Emmett and Alice, in the kitchen. I could just make out there quiet words. It socked me that they were talking about me.

"Alice. . .I know Bella is with her, but. . ." Emmett shook his head doubtfully.

"They will be home anytime now, Emmett. Don't be anxious, Nessie is fine." Alice muttered and then turned her head in our direction when she saw us come into view through the window. " See, there she is." Alice sighed at smiled at Bella.

I took a deep breath before we came through the back door. "It'll be fine Renesmee." She whispered to me.

Alice flitted to my side and took my other hand quickly smiling generously. Emmett grinned and said loudly, "I was just beginning to get worried!"

Edward materialized out of thin are and took me into his arms quickly. Though he was hard as stone his reassuring arms made me sigh with relief. Bella came and put her hand on the small of his back and smiled.

"How are you?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." I whispered and pulled away from him. He looked to my mother with such adoration it made my heart ache, and leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips. Although they had forever together, it didn't seem to be enough for either of them. Edging away for a mere 20 minutes was painful. I don't think they had been separated for a full night in over 12 years. I marveled at such a passionate love, and watched as he wound his arm around her waist.

Bella almost seemed to not notice small things like this. If you watched her closely though, she altered her position for every movement Edward made, and did it completely absentmindedly. It boggled my mind.

I suspected Carlisle was at work because—soon—Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were gathered around me as well. The only one—the most important and most vital—person was missing, Jacob.

Alice must have sense my probing gaze as I search for him because she muttered quietly to me, "He is still asleep upstairs in his room, Renesmee. Best not to wake him. He stayed up rather late" she smiled.

I reached up and touched Edward's face. Like Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, I had a gift. Similar to Edward's only the opposite. Instead of reading people's thoughts, I made people see mine. It was strange and only worked if I touched my palm to there face. My hand had to be as close to the other person's brain as possible.

_Would it be beastly of me to go and speak with Jacob now? _I thought to him.

"No, love. Just be careful." He cautioned. I dropped my hand and shuffled away from the horde of people. I went for the stairs and silently creped to Jacob's room.

It was on the second floor like mine, but at the very end of the hall. I stared at the paintings along the wall as I walked down the long creamy hallway. There were mainly beautiful colored paintings, which were as bold as ever. When I passed by one of the few paintings in the house that had never particularly appealed to me. Astonishingly, it made perfect sense to me now. To me the painting was exponentially beautiful. I was shocked. It was abstract, but slightly resembled a pond full of lilies. It had wild and erratic colors flying with life in every which way. But, behind all the chaos and confusion in the painting, it had reason in it. The painting seemed to have some sort of message screaming from it. I felt like the painter had serious intentions behind painting this. . .

I realized as I walked the last few feet to Jacob's white door, that the painting resembled something. . .suddenly reminded me about this whole mess. . .

I could hear his heavy snoring through the door like he was right next to me. I grinned silently to myself. Even as a child I had grown up hearing his familiar snore all the time. Huffing in and out. It was like my lullaby that lulled my to unconsciousness.

I slowly turned the door knob. . .

I nearly burst into hysterics when I saw him. He was lying with his head on the wrong side of the bed, his long right left straight up against the blue walls, and a drool mark the size of two and a half pillows starting where his mouth touched the bed. He looked so childish in his pose and state. He was oddly peaceful, though he had bags under his eyes, and a small frown on his broad lips.

I crept over to his oversized bed. I pulled up his armchair and sat next to his head, and grinned. Though all my pain and guilt was there, I couldn't help but feel slightly free and happy seeing him like this.

I don't know how long I sat there. I noticed the song rise overhead, and begin to cast a shadow in the room. I knew it couldn't be later then 10, though. I never took my eyes off his sleeping form, it was just too adorable. I watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep, drooling everywhere else. I began to dread when he awoke, and what he would say. I sure didn't know I was going to tell him. Too soon though his eyes slowly flickered opened. . .

"Ness?"

* * *

_**Sorry this Chapter is so short. . . and sort of pointless, but you will understand as the story goes on!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! :) AND THANK YOU!  
**_


End file.
